vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kon-El
Kon Caesar, based on the creation of Demonic Replicant (or DR for short), also known as Kon-El, is a Tri-Blooded male, of The Primordial Vampires/Wraith/Witch made from half of a high-level Wraith and half of a Original Coven member. Before to his genetic origins being revealed, he was a nomad who stayed in New York as a artist. After a Alchemist destroyed the old Vitale Society's Lab, Kon survived thanks to Devin Lockwood(Devin wanted to use him for his own purposes). But when The Original Coven Member's genetic memories manifested in Kon, Devin locked him in the lab, from which Kon managed to escape. Months later, Wes Maxfield found Kon in the trash of Whittemore College where he took Kon by his side to help him if a vampire(Damon or Stefan). But Kon came to reject Wes as well as his hatred towards Stefan and Elena and accepted Caroline's love for him once more. It was discovered that he is a Tri-Blooded Supernatural and possessed The Primordial Vampire power. Stefan trained Kon to control his powers and invited him to join him in the Salvatore Manor. Later, Conner became a student at Mystic Fall's high school and joined there football team, becoming a instant star. Eventually stopping after their coach was mysteriously murdered. Kon is a member of a unknown Witch family and related distantly to Klaus, related to his family. Pre-History Kon was born to a unknown woman and Vishnu in a small village that would eventually become destroyed and a safe-haven for wolves. Kon has no siblings and a Unknown Man who took care of him, a wealthy landowner who moved with his wife to the New World after their home village was destroyed by a bunch of Werewolves. Kon was close to his family, who were kind to Kon. Many years before, his mother had died of a horrible sickness. When Kon and his father went to see his Father's unce, His father was killed by one of the wolves and Kon was left with his Uncle, who comitted suicide. Kon lived on his own for awhile and developed a sense of independence. When Kon made his first kill, his Vampire gene was activated and he became half-witch and half-vampire, thus revealing his true powers. Kon was said to be hanged and killed, not realizing that he would live being basically a immortal. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Kon found a companion who taught him new things and he would end up learning new things about himself; which forced his Demonic Side to lie dormant and then he would accidently kill his companion After killing his companion, he left and moved to a different part of the area. Kon went on to move to various countries which would help him learn more. Sicily, 1144 AD Kon was by himself in 1144 AD Sicily when he met a man named Oenomaus, a Werewolf who was part of The Primordial Werewolves. He spent little of time with him -- figuring out he was a werewolf. Oenomaus did not seem to suspect him; he than left and lived alone, unlike the vampires whom lived around him were killed. However, when Kon and other vampires were invited to a party at s home, a Member of the Five, staked Kon while he slept.Kon with his dormant half werewolf lineage. 1347 Not much is said but he sired a lot of vampires England, 1436 Kon was a king during the late 15th century when he met Nico Delino the doppelgänger whose appearance was quite weird, looking exactly like a friend of his. He and Tessio, but Nico came and tried to kill Kon. Kon and Nico battled all night until Kon snapped his neck, whom he than turned into a vampire, they became enemies and Kon continued to kill for heroic reasons. Kon and Nico began to work to together in order to become better friends but still had hate between them. 1700s Leaving the Old World for good reasons, the rumor of the Primordials, Kon, along with Nico sailed across the world, through the river and arrived in New Orleans, 300 years from the present. They would go on to meet Klaus and his family, Kon losing in battle but befrieing, Klaus. 18th Century-Early 20th Century Not much can be said, but he does meet Stefan and Damon, eventually meeting Julianna Monroe, he than lift from his current area. 1900s In 1904, Kon had moved to New Orleans. At various times it is suggested by Kon that Klaus would be the one to kill him. During the 1920s, Kon was searching for his parents, who he wanted to see since he was very little. Kon lived in Michigan, were he met Rose, They had a brief romance, though he dumped her and snapped her neck( She attempted to kill him). Throughout the Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= The Primordial Series Personality Kon is shown to somewhat care about his friends most noticible, Stefan and Elena, while also retaining some of his previous selfishness, sneakiness and malice. Kon is now sociopathic, vengeful, intelligent, sarcastic and witty. Kon only desires power to get revenge with wolves, but when he killed his friend; Flaviot to get it, he regretted it and showed remorse for his actions.He has a competitive and aggressive nature, which shows through hostility towards people who best him. The show implies that he wants to make others understand him. Despite his abrasive personality, he cares about his friends and dislikes hurting them. He is insecure about his life and the fact that he does not know his real parents, leading him to be a good and caring person. Kon is continuously described as being sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Kon has little to no regard for human life in general, the opposite of peacemakers, who lives by a moral compass, has compassion and regard for human life and shows ability to feel guilt and remorse for his actions. Despite his negative traits, Kon has shown to be very protective of his friend, Stefan, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil (he is just sadistic). Unbeknownst to any, Kon was related to Klaus, both sharing the same family, both aggressive and angry. When he became a vampire, all these emotions were heightened and Kon' temper became worse than ever. Physical Appearance When his Tri-Blooded DNA fully manifested, he began to take on the appearance of his true self, such as his black hair, and also had completely in his aging, thus looking like a late teen when he was a teenager but with raven-like black hair. At first he wore a black t-shirt with a gray shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown farmer boots. After learning of his half-witch nature, he being mentored, Kon wears a black short-sleeved T-shirt with a red El symbol printed on the chest which he keeps tucked into his blue jeans with a brown belt, and a red and black plaid buttoned shirt on top of the t-shirt, which is the costume of Superboy in the comics. When Kon was radiated with Wolfsbane, thanks to Nelly, he wore a black leather jacket, a red hoodie underneath, a black shirt underneath, black jeans and black shoes. While being a member of a powerful pack, it seems that now his facial features have changed to be more like a statue. His costume includes a black long-sleeved shirt with a red mark of El on his chest and red lines streaming down the sleeves and down to the waist, along with blue or sometimes black jeans, a black belt with a gold triangle buckle on it and black and red shoes. He also seems to have adopted a more modern hairstyle. Name The name El means: God or Deity. Kon-El was named this because he had great powers, above Klaus himself and is shown to have great abilities, he was named this mainly, after Mal-El a God-Like being. Relationships Kon was never quite the famous one, always and forever when he grew older. But his relationships turned for the worst, when he became a little more ruthless. Later on, he fell for Caroline. She is a challenge for him and he constantly shot for her love. He eventually fell in love with her and she knows this. They became close friends as he gained her trust. Abilities From his father he gained all the abilities of a Primordial Vampire, he also got powers of a witch given to him by DNA and the unknown Alchemist. Kon-El is the First Original Primordial Vampire /Witch mixed with Wraith and the First Tri-Blooded species. His powers are believed to be greater than both Silas and Klaus. He can be considered a truly immortal being. Kon even had his own cult. Vampiric Abilities *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Werewolves *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolves *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Immortality' - They possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other Vampires. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Vampires can simply tell when you are lying by feeling. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. They also have the ability to use their Hybrid powers any time though they cannot turn into a werewolf. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or a vampire. *'Illusions' :' Possibly there most threatning ability. Primordial Vampires have the power to create powerful illusions. They are able to use these illusions on anyone they desire. They can be used on multiple people in multiple locations simultaneously. These illusions are convincing enough to actually make an Ancient Vampire like Silas believe that he's on the verge of death after Isaac made him perceive himself getting stabbed in the back with the indestructible weapon of The Ancients ; and it wasn't until he experienced great emotional upheaval with his dead lover that Silas was able to break himself free from it. They were able to make Caroline imagine entire locations when they were harassing her. There ability to cause illusions also allows them a form of shape-shifting, since they can cause beings to believe that they are seeing them in the form of another. They can project there illusions at any place or time. *'Psychic Pain Infliction :' With there illusions and telepathic powers, Primordial Vampires are able to inflict psychic pain on there victims as shown when they attacked a group of werewolves. *'Invulnerability :' Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Primordial Vampires are the only known Vampires that are immune to Sunlight, In Come and Stop me'', it is proven that they have no fatal weaknesses, and are invulnerable to all weapons, making them truly immortal. *'''Compulsion: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, etc. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Shapeshifting': The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. Witch Abilities *'Innate Magic:' A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only cast minor spells'. '''As a witch's power grows with training and experience, they are able to perform more powerful feats of magic. *[http://vampirediariesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Spirit_Magic '''Spirit Magic':] A form of magic that calls upon the aid of spirits. It is commonly used amongst the witches in the series as it is considered a major source for witchcraft. Since witches are the servants of nature and their purpose is to maintain the balance, they use the power that the spirits provide by calling out for them. *Atmokinesis: He has the supernatural ability to influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. He is particularly skilled in this ability, he is able to control the elements with no effort. *'Compelling:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Resurrection': If he has enough he can power to raise the dead. *'Uniting Magic': He is capable of using all forms of magic at once. *'Levitation': The act of floating, flying or rising ones body in the air by supernatural means. *'Mental Resistance': He is able to resist all forms of psychic attacks. *'Magic Immunity': He is immune to all forms of magic but expression. Wraith Abilities *'Access to/from the In-Between' - High ranking wraiths can easily teleport themselves back and forth between Earth and the In-Between, without the need for any complex summoning ritual or assistance. *'Dream Walking' - Some wraiths can enter the dreams of others. *'Ghost Summoning' - Some wraiths can summon ghost. *'Enhanced Immunity' - As a general rule, the more powerful the wraith, the more resistant they are to harm and common anti-demon methods such as salt and Holy Water. *'Memory Manipulation - '''Some wraiths can manipulate the memories of humans and ither supernaturals. *'Weather Manipulation''' - Some wraiths can control the wheather. *'Resurrection' - Certain wraiths can bring back the dead. Weaknesses *'Salt' - Salt can bind wraiths to certain areas. *'Exorcisms' - Witches can perform exorcisms to banish a wraith away. *'Witches' - Witches can perform spells to either banish, trap, or even destroy(rarely) a wraith. *'Light - '''Light can destroy any wraith as long as the user can generate enough power. *'The Cure '- If he takes the cure he will lose his immortality. *'Wolfsbane''' - Although he can't access his wolfpowers, he is still weakened. *'Expression '- Expression is the only form of magic that can weaken and trap him but cannot kill him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger' - This dagger can be used to immobilize him. *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake' - As a half Primordial Vampire he might be able to be killed by this stake but it was never proven. *'Zombie Bite' - A bite from a zombie can't kill him but will weaken him for a period of time. *'Magic': Magic can be used to stop him but it can't kill him. *'Desiccation': If he doesn't feed on blood then his body will feed on its self and will become immobilize. *'In Ulfus Annulos': The In Ulfus Annulos can be used to seal him away. Forms He becomes a demonic like vampire and is humanoid. He also has a form similiar to Klaus's hybrid form, He has gold eyes and fangs, with the vampires veins reaching to his eyes, he grows taller and has sharp nails along with teeth. Gallery 200px-Deucalion.jpg|His demonic form ghhg.jpeg|His vampiric side(Not him but what he looks like) images.jpeg index.jpeg|His formation Category:Vampire Category:Primordial Category:Okami22 Category:Witch Category:Supernaturals Category:Main Character Category:Hybrid Category:Immortal Category:Alive Category:Mystic Falls Residents